Stupid Dimension Traveling
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: I was gonna call this Damn Dimensions (Copy right here no stealing that unless you already had an idea like that or aren't stealing it from me and are just using it thanks! JK do what ya want I can't stop ya) Robin gets sent into the Titans universe! What will happen and can he get back! I don't even know! Join Robin on this adventure and see where it leads as we move through it!
1. Chapter 1

The Zetas were broken and Robin was stupid. Well that's what Wally would tell you so he could save his sorry butt from daddybats.

Robin was minding his own buisness hacking into the Pentagon, _again_ , when Wally showed up. "Dude!" Wally whined skidding to a hault infront of the boy wonder. "The zetas are broken." he continued and Robin responded before he could go on "I know, I was there when they broke. Remember?" Wally huffed but continued anyway "Then help me fix them!" Wally complained flopping down onto the couch next to Robin. "Wally. I'm not gonna mess with the zeta tubes. They're dangerous and Batman would kill me." Protested Robin as he cracked the last firewall to the Pentagon.

"But Roooooob?" Wally contined and Robin groaned loudly. "Waaaaally." Robin mimicked and this time it was Wally's turn to groan. "I don't want to have to run home, it's like, forever away, and I run _all the time_. I deserve a break." Robin took a deep breath and forced a small smile "If I try will you let me do my "Ninja Thing"?" he asked and Wally so nodded rapidly his head almost becoming a blur. Robin set his computer down after getting out of the Pentagon leaving no traces behind, like he was taught. Wally led him over to the zetas and he opened the panel working on the wires.

"Alright there. I did what I think would work. If you wanna try it go right ahead." Robin said as he began walking back to the common room. "No! You're fixing it, you try it." Robin turned typed in the coardanates to the Batcave and walked into the zeta tubes a scowl planted on his face. Right before he stepped in he said "If I end up in another demension I swear I'll kill you West!"

A bright blue light flashes 'Wait.. Blue? The zeta tube has a yellow light, Oh no.' Robin thought before a horrible pain erupted in his body and he screamed barely hearing Wally call his name as he faded into unconsciousness.

Robin woke up to find he was in the middle of an empty room. His head was throbbing to the rythem of his racing heart beat almost making him groan, but he knew btter then to make such a loud noise in an unknown and empty place. He saw a door and slowly walked towards it silently and skillfully testing the handle. When the door opened to a brightly lit hallway he scanned what he saw of his knew surroundings. 'I swear if this is a different demension I will tear KF limb from limb for this.' He thought has he crept silently through the hallways with the same skill he used opening the door.

He walking through some long hallways deciding not to check any of the rooms because they didn't seem inportant enough. When he came to a large room at the end of the long hallways. He was extremely confused. He's been to a _lot_ of bad guy bases but he's never seen this one. He huffed silently only a soft gust a wind proof he did anything. He crept into the room assuming it was something along the lines of the common room like the one they had at the mountain. He walked up to a computer system he saw built into the wall and plugged his USB into the large system. He quickly hacked through the system scoffing at how easy it truly was. he pulled an emergency lock down alarms blared and messages also blared through speakers saying something along the lines of 'You have an asterous intruder please leave the building or be anialated.'

He heard the heavy sounds of footsteps and jumped into the shadows of the rafters right when the group he heard coming came in. The cackle he let out sending shivers up all there spines. There were four of them (A/N: TT Robin is off doing who knows what, If you want me to bring him in later or something you can put it a reveiw, thanks :D) standing there spooked.

Robin decided now would be a whelming time to attack and have a little fun. He fell from the rafters onto the little green one knocking him to the ground before vaulting off of his shoulders at the last moment landing in a crouch on the shoulders of the one infused with metal and such. The team stared in shock at the small ninja.

"Aww, You've never seen someone this awesome have you. Well, I'm sorry but, your time's limited." Robin stated before flipping off of the man..thing.. cyborg, Yeah that's what Robin decided to call him, landing next to the blue cloaked chick.

"Man, You guys are boring." Robin pouted and the floating orangish one squeaked in joy claiming "It was adorable when you did the lip pouty thing" Robin growled at that leaving scared expressions on all there face accept the one who was next to him who hid her fear better but he could still see it.

"I!" He screamed his eyes narrowing into an intense batglare "Am! NOT! Adorable!" Starfire whimpered and the rest of the them glared at him till his glare intensifyed making them back off.

That's when the green one remembered he was an intruder. "Um, Guys. I think we forgot he's the intruder." he said and Robin looked as if he remembered that too.

"Oh, Yeah. I'm invading. I forgot." He said and a smirk appeard on his face his glare still present. "Time to have a little fun." He said before jumping into the air with another cackle. He landing ontop of the cloaked girl sending her crashing into the ground, He slammed his hand against her temple knocking her unconscious as he launched himself off the ground again and flying towards the red headed girl who called him cute. He landed infront of her an angry expression on his face "I repeat missy, I am NOT adorable!" he exclaimed fists clenched at his sides.

She nodded her head frantically and Robin smiled a heart warming smile at her "You seem nice. Are you a good guy?" He asked cutely tipping his head slightly to the side like an adorable wolf pup.

She nodded again but more slowly. "Oh. Ok, Sorry I scared you." He said sweetly before turning to the cyborg who was trying to sneak up on him. Glaring "Back off! Okay, I just woke up here and I want to go home!" Robin said honestly. He wanted to beat Wally to a pulp let him heal and do it again for having him do this. Also he would never admit it was he was slightly worried that he might not be in his demension.

Cyborg stopped and looked at Robin weird not seeing the conversation he had with Starfire. That's when Raven woke up rubbing her head slightly. When she saw the little ninja there she extended her hadn quickly and her black energy towards him gripping him tightly, to tightly, around the chest pinning his arms to his sides. Robin let out a cry of surprise before struggling.

"Aw man, She has powers." He looked around the room and groaned "All of you have powers!" He whined. He continued to struggling almost breaking the energy when it tightened painfully and he let out a yelp feeling uncomfortable preasure on his ribs. He coughed "Ow! What is that for?" He asked breathing becoming difficult.

"For struggling." Raven replied dully Robin glared "Yeah, Whatever." he said weking struggling his cape cover the 'R' on his tunic and the energy gave another squeeze and he felt a rib give out. His glare intensifyed and his glare was pointed at Raven "Will you stop it before you puncture a lung or something. Seriously." Raven complied by slightly, and I mean slightly basicly not at all, releaving preasure. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask "Oh yeah, Like that'll help. Thanks." he said sacastically and the rest of the Titans saw Raven's energy give an unnessary squeeze they knew was for the sarcassum.

Robin felt another rib go, he was also pretty sure she ruptured _something_. A choked noise escaped him and he gasped for air he couldn't get.

She realized the preasure and he coughed violently feeling a small amount of blood come into his mouth. "Oh great, I think you ruptured something. Oh kind of you."

He then felt a presence in his mind and he saw the female holding him's eyes glow. His maksed eyes widened and the other noticed this before he slammed his eyes shutting building extremely powerful walls around his mind sending a powerful and hurtful memory and mental force towards the presence he felt in his mind. Raven screamed and released Robin causing him to fall to the ground coughing a small amount coming into his mouth but he swallowed it. He shakily got to his feet somehow managing to mantain a threating stance while glaring once again at Raven who now had the rest of the Titans by her side.

"Stay OUT of my head. It's a dark place. A place not even I want to venture in." Robin said his voice taking a low and threating tone. 'Bats would be proud.' He thought to himself while glaring at the Titans his shoulder brushing his cape has it slid slightly downwards revealing the 'R' it was hiding when he was in Raven's grasp.

She gasped and asked quietly "Robin?"

A/N: YEAH! Horrible person I suck at posting I wasn't even going to post this. SO, No more do dates for this Grayson. Nope, Never gonna happen again. I try 'em I fail. I try 'em on something else I fail! So tell me should I put TT Robin in this because I already have a YJ & TT fic I wrote before this (I have a lot of fics that I don't post that's why you don't get ANYTHING. Because I be writing other things about YJ I don't post :D Yep Horrible person, Anywho) With Robin and Robin switching demension after reading a fic like dat so yeah, Credits and stoof.

So TT Robin meet YJ Robin or stay out of the picture? Who knows! I don't, It's up to you dudes.

-See Ya!

 _ **~Richard Grayson Wayne**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Man thanks SpectraShine! I like just posted the first chapter and you already reveiwed! That gives me confidence! Though I'll say what I told her. I haven't slept yet and don't plan to till later today so It's an all nighter and well, My brain is weird. Okay, So if it's sloppy weird or just bad. I AM SO SORRY!

Her vote gets 2 votes because she made me feel speical and she vote TT Rob Meet YJ Rob SO! This will be more Robin and Titans weirdness so more vote please and then we'll decide weither or not TT Robin will be in this fic :D Thanks for reading, I always hid my fic writing but you guys make me feel special! Also which one should I post next (AFTER I FINISH MY OTHERS STORIES I NEED TO STAY FOCUSED, KEEP ME FOCUSED) YJ and Arrow crossover (1 or 2) Or my first take on YJ and TT crossover. I leave the important stuff up to you the ones reading.

ONTO THE STORY!

"Well duh. Who did you think I was Superboy? Man talk about dull." Robin joked though continued to worry weither he was in his demension or not.

They all stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked curiously getting annoying and choosing to ignore his injuries for the moment.

"Your Robin?" Beast Boy asked stupidly (A/N: Don't get me wrong I love BB the question just fits him best) and Robin looked at him. "Yes, I already confirmed this. Why is it such a big deal?" Robin asked already getting worried, Maybe he _was_ in a different demension.

"How can you be Robin? Robin's on a personal mission in (A/N: Ehhh...) China. (A/N:? yeah sure why not.)" Cyborg states and Robin smirk falls and he walks over to the nearest wall and violently and repeatedly slams his head into the wall.

"Hey man, You ok?" BB asked getting slightly concerned as Robin continued to do that for about 2 minutes before Cyborg walked over to him and gently pulled him away from the wall.

"Uh, Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin looks at her a small bleeding cut on his forhead. "Why did you slam your head into the walls?" She and Robin smiled another one of his heart melting smirks at her. "Because I think my idiot of a best friend had me send myself into another demension that's why." He replied trying not to scream threats at everyone.

They saw the fake smirk and were instantly worried he was gonna glare them to death.

"You ok?" Cyborg asked and Robin nodded slowly "Perfectly fine, Why wouldn't I be. It's not like I wasn't completely and utterly alone in my demension. Nope this is normal, Just never gonna see home again. Don't worry about it!" he ranted his breath hitching in his throat but that's more because he jostled his wounds.

"Just calm down. I'm sure Raven could open a portal into your demension if you just let her look in your," Cyborg began but Robin seeing where he was going with it cut him off "No!" He screamed "No one is going in my head got it!" He question getting nods from everyone, Raven before more organized about it.

Robin huffed and pulled a small roll of gauze out of his belt. "Uh, Why do you need that?" BB asked and Robin smirked "Miss Cloak over there broke 2 of my ribs and I still think she ruptured _something_ , but I can't tell so let's hope that heals up fine."

(A/N: NO, I'm not doing this to "see" his body! Okay I'm doing this because in reality I don't think he would care unless they mention the scars which, of course, they will) Robin took off his cape and flung it carefully over the couch leaving the Titans to wonder what he was doing. He unclapsed his tunic and carefully took it off revealing an extremely well toned body with to many scars to count making the Titans silently gasp though Robin heard at he visably flinched but continued on anyway. He took the gauze and tightly wrapped his chest not worrying about the rupture he swears is there. There was slight internal bleeding for a reason he just has a concussion now so he can't really think straight.

Now that his main issue was taken care over he carefully pulled his tunic back on before pulling his cape back on and clasping them both. He turned to the Titans and saw there shocked faces and He looked down. Before he could tell them not to ask Starfire spoke up "What has happened?" She asked and Robin knew what she was talking about and flinched again. He looked up a serious expression on his face before he sighed and shrugged. "Gotham happened I guess. I think you would understand if I didn't wanna go into detail."

They nodded as he smirked a heart warming but mischeivious look That made the Titans wanna call him adorable again but at the same time wanna run and hide. Though they will never even think of calling him adorable again.

"So, I'm bored. I already hacked you what do you have to do here?" Robin asked getting really tired of worrying so he replaced worry with bored though deep underneath that he was slightly panicing. He couldn't stand loosing his new family. He couldn't do that twice.

"Wait, You hacked us?" Cyborg freaked and Robin smirked making a swirling motion with his finger and responding with a cocky smirk firm on his face "Sirens and the Asterous intruder. Remember. The whole reason you would ever know I'm here." If he could Cyborg would've blushed heavily there.

Robin cackled and the team visably shivered making him cackle more (A/N: Though it turning into a sweet laugh of joy of course because NO ONE can cackle forever. OK I need to stop doing this it gets on ym nerves when I'm reading. I'm mean. Sorry)

"Why do you laugh like that?" Starfire asked Raven nodding wanting to know the answer to the question. Robin turned his head slightly again making Starfire 'aw' slightly before getting a glare. "I laugh like that because that's how I laugh. Okay, Well how Robin laughs. It's natural but when I'm out of costume it's still natural since I've been doing it and perfecting it for a while, just not _as_ natural." Robin explained.

"Oh." Was all they could say. That made Robin stifle another cackle. "Anyway, I seriously am bored. By the way, Who are you people?" he asked then the Titans realized he has no idea who they are.

"Oh, Sorry. These are my friends. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. I am Starfire." Starfire introduce them pointing to each Titan when she said their name. Robin looked at them and smirk again "You seem cool. Plus I wanna hack the Cyborg." He said.

Cyborg looked slightly scared If he could hack the tower he could hack him so he did what any Cyborg would do. He yelled.

"Hey!"

A/N: Well, That's that. VOTE FOR TT ROBIN! Ok i'm turning into other auther's where weirdness is expressed. Is that a good thing? I wanna know. TELL ME YOUR SECRETS READERS. Is it a good thing? Anywho. I'm a sleep deprived banana. I need mental help (not really, I hope!) and I have no idea what to ssay because I am seriously sleep deprived. So I don't wanna sign this formally Richard Grayson Wayne so this is what you get. Sadly you can't see the epic font I use on this. Boo. Whatever.

-See Ya!

 _ **~Robin**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YEAH! ANOTHER QUICK REVEIW! I replied, then fell asleep. Oops. Sorry bout that. Whatever I only got to hours my Wally is coming over (I'm Grayson and don't ship Birdflash making "My Wally" My bestie BTW, Don't do gross.) so I had to get up. *Shrugs* Onto the story!

Robin shrugged "What? I do, You can stop me curiousities, you just can't. You should be lucky _that's_ what I spend my teenage hormones on. Not, Well, you know, girls." He said and Cyborg almost shivered at the thought of this kid flirting with the girls.

Robin seemed to be thinking the same thing because after the thought left Cyborg's mind Robin shivered and made a tiny 'Eeeew' before looking to Raven and Starfire. "No offense. But ewwww." He shivered again. "I'd turn into Wally."

Wally stood alone in the common room of sensing someone insulted his flirting kills. He brushed it off as Robin insulting him and that only gave him hope he was still out there.

"Alright lil bro, Were coming." Wally whispered to himself.

Robin smirked again "Wally probally, _somehow_ , knows I said that." He was glad he had a mask at this point because a sad look came into his eyes. He was starting to miss home. He wanted Wally and Roy and Bruce, though he would never admit it. It made him look weak.

The Titans looked at him with tiny smiles realizing Wally was someone in his dimension. "Do you know what dimension your from?" Raven asked and Robin developed a thoughtful look "Well, We call it earth-16. We haven't calculated the exact number yet." Robin replied. It's been a while since I got stuck in another dimension, so I truly couldn't tell you." He replied honestly.

Raven nodded and BB and Cy got up and walked over to Robin. Said boy tensed ready to fight the others is nessasary. He doesn't really know them so, He has to expect the unexpected.

Cyborg noticing this with his robotic eye put his hands up. "Don't freak man. Were just helping." Robin relaxed slightly nodding slightly. Beast Boy turned into a bird and Robin's eyes widening realizing it was a Robin. He held out his hand his masked eyes soft looking into the deapths that was the Robin's black orbs.

BB couldn't help but land on the extended finger. The others watched stunned as Robin hummed beautifully strokedthe mesmerized BB.

He hummed and the others found themselves swaying lightly on there feet. The humming was soft but echoed loudly in the quiet space as the room dimmed, the sun setting behind Titans tower.

Robin stroked and hummed softly, BB leaning into the touch his head locked in his greatest memories as the humming and stroking slowed. BB confused looked up and was shocked when he saw a tear roll down the boy wonder's face.

His voice cracked as he sang, his voice not even above a whisper but loud in the silent room. The Titans looked ahead of them at the now crying child with tears steadily flowing down his pale cheeks.

"Don't you worry, Don't you worry Child. See heavens got a plan for you." He sang his soft and sweet voice bouncing of the walls of the now moon lit common room.

"Don't you worry don't you worry now." He whispered before skipping to the

"There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes. In happy home. I was king I had a golden throne, But those days are gone and the memories on the wall. I hear the songs, from places I was born." He sang. The Titans stared in shock as the boy stopped singing and a sobbed escaped him and his hand that was stroking BB was clamped over his mouth as if he was trying to hide a terrible secret.

Another sob escaped the boy wonder's lips his hand muffling the heart breaking sound. Giving up trying to stop his sobbing he hugged his knees close to his chest and made himself into a little ball that he just tried to imagine would protect him from the unknown dangers of the dimension he was stuck in.

The teams looked to eachother as BB turned back from the Robin he became and rubbed his head. "Woah, What was _that_?" He asked and Cyborg pointed to the sobbing child huddled in the corner.

Beast Boy looked to the team who all looked at Cy. Cyborg sighed walking over to the ball in the corner who tried to shove himself deeper in the corner. "Hey little dude. I'm not gonna hurt you. What up?" He asked Robin looked up tears stained his face and were steadily trailing downwards from his amazing masked eyes.

"You did think I called myself Robin for fun did you?" He asked honestly before another sob escaped his slightly parted lips. His ribs were aching but he's pretty sure the rapture was fine where ever it was.

"Oh." Was all Cyborg could say. He didn't know what else _to_ say. He didn't know who Robin was behind the mask. He didn't think he ever would.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a long pause and Robin nodded "I shouldn't have broke down in the first place. It was stupid." he responded before pulling himself off the ground and wiping the tears off his face.

"Hey, it's normal," Cyborg began before Robin looked down and whispered "Not for a bat." his voice was kinda, broken? Yeah that's it. Robin walked away and sat on the couch there not knowing where else to go. His face was clear of emotion as he seemed lost in thought. Then the elevator dinged.

YAY! This was suposed to be finished and posted when Wals came over! It's been like 4 days or something since then! (Longer self, Longer.) I'm a jerk! Ok, Love me. Robin meeting TT Robin won. SO, Guess who's in the elevator? Just take one guess after I made that annoucment. It's a pizza guy. I don't know. I could easily crush your dreams and make you wait even _more_ chapters. I don't know how long this one is I just wanted to post so let's hope it's good because after this is posted I'm getting to work on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reveiws guys. I _really_ appreciate it. and I'm warming up to Nightwing (I used to hate the Idea of Dick growing up but I still don't like the other Robins, Dick chose that because it's personal they don't deserve the title. Anyway) so you _might_ get a fic on him someday not so soon. So do any of you hate the idea of the new 52 comics changing his looks so much. I'd prefer season 2 (I still haven't watched it because of Nightwing and the *shudders* _other_ Robin.) style Nightwing. Blech! WHY DC "Entertainment" It used to be Detective Comics Comics now it's detective comics entertainment. SO many changes *Sobs* Why did they change Dick so much *whines* Anywho onto posting! XD I was reading the small amount of reveiws before posting, Thanks Spectra for being concerned about my sleeping patterns. I'm gonna stay up really late again *Groans* So I can get some chapters done on this and maybe some other stories. *Shrugs* who knows.

-See ya!

 _ **~Robin**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YEAH! I took a small break and watched some Avengers assemble on Netflix because I don't really watch Marvel anymore so I figured, Sure why not. Got some reveiws and now I'm writing! I think I'm redoing Gone. I'm not the biggest fan of how it's turning out, Opinions before I tear it down? I wanna make sure I'm making the right choice here. I don't care if I don't like it. If you people like where it's going it won't be re-done. If you are a big fan, like me, tell me and it's be re-done. If you haven't read my other stories read 'em for me and tell me which one is better and if I should redo Gone. I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't do these it's called Fanfiction for a reason so Disclaimers are _not_ necessary. So this will  NEVER happen again. Thank you.

I'm calling YJ Robin Dick because you see him as DIck there but you never see him as Dick in TT the only way you know he is Dick is when Kcid Nosyarg or "Larry" shows up because Kcid Nosyarg is Dick's name backwards. Also keep in mind I'm gonna make Dick more talented and awesome because I like him better and he just seems to have more skill in YJ then in TT. Thank you.

Onto the story._

The elevator door slowly opened to reveal Robin. Dick looked over the back of the couch and saw the spikey haired traffic light and couldn't contain his cackle. He fell off the couch clutching his stomach as he continued to cackle.

Robin looked at the kid laughing at him on the floor and raised an eyebrow making the top of his mask raise. Dick stopped laughing slowly and slowly got off the floor. "Oh my god, That's your R-Robin?" He asked and Starfire nodded and Robin put his hand over his mouth as a few stray giggles escaped him.

"Who, Are you?" Robin asked his voice void of all emotion sounding like Batman. Robin cocked his head to the side and Starfire tried to contain her 'aw' but Robin glared at her and she flinched. That made Robin mad so he repeated his question just with more malice and hate in his voice.

Dick just looked then gasped "Y-You, Left Batman?" he asked. Robin's masked eyes widened and he marched up to the little bird. "How the hell would you know that?" He answered confirming Dick's question. Dick glared at Robin and shouted as loud as he could "Traitor!" Robin stepped back not expecting this. Dick flipped up and kicked Robin square in the chest sending him into the floor, surprised. "He saved you! How could you do that to him!" Dick screamed as he glared down at the older boy on the floor.

Robin flipped onto his feet and asked again "Who the hell are you kid?" Dick glared before answering his glare only intensifying "I'm you, You shit. I'm from a different dimension." Robin's eyes only widened more before he asked "What's my initionals?" Dick deadpaned "D.G, The last one." he answered and Robin slowly nodded.

"How did you get here?" Robin asked the rest of the Titans sighed glad that was over and stood next to their Robin. "Wally made me fix the Zetas and then made me test 'em and now I'm here." Dick answered honestly. Robin nodded again before continuing "We can't have two Robin's here, That'll get confusing quick." Beast Boy smiled before jumping into the conversation "Why don't we call him by his first name?" He suggusted and before Robin could protest the others joined in with their agreements. Robin sighed and was about to say no when Dick shrugged "Yeah sure, Not my dimension and as, as Artemis puts it, "The little troll" of Young Justice I'd love to almost ruin your Robin's life."

Robin was about to yell at his younger self when the boy tore of his mask. "Sup. My names Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick." He said and Robin was fuming was BB burst out laughing. "Y-Your name is, D-Dick?" he asked and both Robins glared at him and he turned into a puppy and whimpered. Cy was snickering but shut up after both Robins glare was pointed at him. Raven didn't even smirk or giggle or anything but that's Raven. Starfire just didn't get why they were laughing.

Raven walked calming up to Dick and shook his hand "Sorry for breaking some of your ribs." she apolagized and Dick shrugged wincing slightly "No big deal." he replied with an adorable smirk. Starfire shook his hand next and he smiled, he saw how the other Robin reacted to him glaring at her and knew he like her so it was time to troll "Your really pretty." He said and Starfire smiled brightly "Thank you!" She exclaimed. Robin glared heavily at him and Dick smirked at him. Cy and BB's mouth dropped, They knew Dick was just messing with Robin because he already said he didn't wish to flirt or tease the girls.

Dick walked up to Cy and BB with a smirk. "Dudes. Close your mouths that's gross. Well expect you," He looked at BB "But your currently a dog so, I can't blame you." he finished before he walked up to Robin his smirk grew and his eyes glinted mischievously "Let the fun begin."

With that Dick cackled and walked away to a Bathroom he passed so he could change into his civvies.

"What was that about?" Asked BB and Robin's face was as red as his and Dick's tunic. "Nothing." Robin ground out. "Just beat it and watch the kid." he continued through clentched teeth and headed off to the training room where he vented by punching things to smithereens.

Dick walked back in to the common room of the tower where a black hoodie a green hooded shirt with dark jean and red converse. "Where's the traitor?" he asked and Cyborg was the one to respond "Who?" He asked and Dick gave him a look that clearly read "Seriously you didn't hear me yell at him?" and Cy rubbed the back of his neck "Oh yeah. He's in the gym. It's," before Cy could finish Dick walked off with a thanks. The others afraid of what he was gonna say or do. _

Dick walked into the gym calmly whistling making Robin look up. He growled when he saw the pipsqueak that was him from another dimension. Dick was walking up to Robin and the older boy growled out "I don't wanna talk to you." and Dick stop whistling his face forming a large emotion of anger. "Good, I don't wanna _talk_ either." The next thing Robin knew he was on the floor with an aching jaw and a bloody nose. Robin flipped to his feet only to be greeted with a foot to his face breaking his nose.

"Traitor!" Dick screamed as he punched Robin in the stomach then punched him again in side. "I can't believe you!" Dick continued as he ranted punching and kicking and various places.

Robin finally catching on after the broche of punches and kicks to his now quite abused body. Dick was slowing in his moevments giving Robin a spot to catch his right fist and then his left. Robin was surprised when the child who was filled with rage seconds before broke down in his grip.

A sob escaped the broken bird as he tightly closed his eyes "Traitor." he sobbed his voice cracking. Dick could no longer hold himself up and crumpled to the floor. "How c-could you?" he asked not really expecting an answer from the dude he just beat to a pulp.

"I didn't do anything." Robin said holding his right side. Dick sobbed "Lair. You abandoned him when he saved you! He was there for you! You just left him! I can't believe you," Dick sobbed again "He was your second father and he deserved the title, and you just let him go! He did something bad I get it, Mine does lots of bad things but I love him all the same. You just let him push you out of the life and you got mad. Mine tried. I didn't let him. I stayed and he couldn't stop me. But you just got mad and left!" Dick was mad again glaring up at the wide eyed boy standing injured above him.

"Your a traitor to me and to the amazing father that he deserved to be. You took that away from him. He loves you no matter what you think. He pushed you away when you got really injured, am I right?" Dick asked and Robin nodded not having anything to say just yet.

"He did it to me. I saved his butt and he realized he couldn't stop me and now he has to deal with me and I have to deal with the loving overprotective father he is. It's something we both accept and you ruin for both of you." Another sob escape the angry and sad bird.

"Now your alone, and you left him to be an independant individual all bitter and alone. He saved you and you did that to him. You became just like him. Sure you have the team but he has the League that doesn't make either of you less alone." Dick finhsed over his rant before struggling to his shakey feet.

"You betrayed him and yourself. Making you betray me and I'll never forgive you. Meaning you won't forgive your self." Dick left Robin standing there holding his side blood dripping out of some cuts and his nose onto the floor. The double door opened to reveal Cyborg about to knock. Robin was hugging himself tightly in a false sense of comfort, silent tears rolling down his face. They looked into the gym and saw a beaten Robin standing there a look of surprise writen on his face. "What happened to you?" Cyborg asked and Robin responded a short second after "I don't wanna talk about it." Robin brushed past Cy heading for the medical room.

A/N: Hey not completely horrib right. Only got this chapter done. With all the time I took. Man I'm tired and even is I wanted to I couldn't sleep I think I pulled something in my back yesterday I don't know i've never pull something before and I'm sorry I only got this done. I'll try not to pass out today and get some more work done. Hopefully. I hope I don't pass out. I mean the pain would be gone for a while but I just wanna get some other stuff done for some other chapters so should I take like a small break after this chapter? I haven't work on my other stories in forever even though they're not that good so they deserved to be worked for the people who favorited them and took time to read them so I'll work on that after like a bath or something that might get rid of th sore ouch and the moving pain from my back the second I move almost anywhere or anything! Any ideas I'm in a lot of pain. Help out a favorite author? Ok maybe not favorite by one that wishes to conversate and talk to readers and stuff. Please. I'm tired and in to much pain to sleep without passing out. Pwease. Anyway..

-See Ya!

 _ **~Robin**_


	5. Request

**I got a request from someone FFN wouldn't let me reply to, Nightwing15, to continue this story aswell as explain how Dick knew Robin left Batman. First off, I'll gladly continue as I didn't mean to take such a long absence and second I'm pretty sure I'm going rewrite a lot in this story because it's just wrong.. ugh, but Dick knew because he could see it in the way Robin moved how he talked and acted because he imagined himself acting that way if he didn't have Batman. Before I continue this I'd like to know all of you guy's opinion on the matter, because I'm pretty sure this story is terrible. Also if anyone has watched ismahawk's Nightwing: The Series, I made a fanfiction for that amazing series too, it just has to be under misc. TV shows. Thanks!**


End file.
